Kingdom of Saillune
The Kingdom of Saillune is a territory located near the town of Horovitz in the Kingdom of Sauville. It is popularly known as the "Village of the Gray Wolves", named after the type of wolf who inhabit the forested area around its perimeter. Several books have described the people of Saillune as rumored to possess unusual abilities, which Marquis Albert de Blois has eyed when he took in Cordelia Gallo as his second wife. Background The kingdom is nested in the valley formed by the Alpine mountains. The natural barriers that surround the village is then augmented by massive stone walls that mark the perimeter of the kingdom's limits; the only access point to the village is a large wooden drawbridge that is lowered very rarely due to the nature of the people of Saillune. According to the incumbent village elder Sergius, the village is about 400 years old, and throughout this time, they maintain little to no contact with the outside world. Heading outside is not considered a necessity, however, as the people have eventually become independent from stepping outside due to being able to harvest crops and hunt for meat from inside the village's limits. One of the first interactions of the people of Saillune to the outside world happened within the first decade of 1910, when a man named Brian Roscoe donated a large sum of money to install electricity into the village. Plot One of the first noted attempts of the village to communicate to the outside is through a classified ad in Sauville's official journal Le Petit Saubure. Kazuya Kujo, one of the students of Saint Marguerite Academy, read the advertisement and relayed its information to his classmate Victorique de Blois. Almost instantly, Victorique prepares herself for a trip to Horovitz, the town nearest to the Village of the Gray Wolves, and departs at nighttime, with Kazuya showing her an escape route outside the school compound. (He has learnt of that route from Avril Bradley previously.) With Kazuya joining her, Victorique boards a train to Horovitz and plans taking a carriage the next day to the Village of the Gray Wolves; on their journey to Horovitz, they meet the nun who is responsible for the disappearance of the Dresden Plate, introducing herself as Mildred Arbogast. With the carriage arriving at daytime the next day, Victorique and Kazuya spend the night at an inn, where they learn about the customs of the village from the innkeeper. One of these customs involve hanging a dead bird on one's door as a precaution against what he calls "gray wolves". The innkeeper also describes the "gray wolves" he warns them about as bearing the same features as Victorique: long blond hair, green eyes and a petite physique. The next day, Victorique, Kazuya, Mildred, and three Fine Arts students named Alan, Raoul and Derek take the trip to the Village of the Gray Wolves. They are soon welcomed by the village elder Sergius and his assistant Ambrose, although the townsfolk initially planned a more confrontational welcome upon discovering that Victorique, the daughter of the infamous Cordelia Gallo, is among the visitors. The village prepares for the Summer Solstice Festival within the day that followed. Meanwhile, Victorique takes Kazuya to look for clues which might have left by her mother, whom she knew was wrongly accused for a crime she did not commit. On the other hand, Alan, Raoul and Derek scout the village for valuable treasures. As the day continues, both Alan and Raoul are found dead. While Alan's seared remains are discovered in one of the festival's ceremonies, Raoul was supposedly shot by Sergius himself. Victorique suspects that Sergius was not the one who shot Raoul, and decides to lay a trap to seize the true culprit. They soon discover that the third of the three students, Derek Banks, is the one responsible for the murders. Upon Derek's arrest by Inspector Grevil de Blois, Sergius exposes that they do not recognize the laws of Sauville, and he — as King of Saillune — orders Derek's execution. The drawbridge that connects Saillune from the outside is later destroyed by a fire caused by Harminia. Trivia *The official coat-of-arms of Saillune can be described as follows: a green Old French escutcheon with an embattled bordure on its edges; the shield is decorated with a lion in an upright position (lion rampant) and a crescent moon facing to the right in upper left area (increscent) and a five-pointed star on the right side; the shield has a seven-pointed coronet with a cross on the top of the middlemost point. Category:Locations